


窗口

by lyreann



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Spoilers, guardian devil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: 我告诉他们我的窗口有恶魔，但是，在他们看来，毕竟什么事也没有发生——没有真正发生在我们一家身上，因此他们自然而然地觉得这一切不过是我的想象。他们不相信我。
Relationships: Frank Castle & Matt Murdock, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	窗口

**Author's Note:**

> 漫画背景，包含漫画剧透，建议先阅读《守护恶魔（Guardian Devil）》。
> 
> DD中心，包含一点点隐藏罚D。

在我的恳求之下，我的父母终于给我的卧室窗口换上了厚重的窗帘，并且不再反对我保持窗帘紧闭。有时，在我离开家去学校之后，他们会将窗帘拉开，让阳光透进来—— _你的房间需要一点阳光_ 。他们经常那么说，好像这就是我真正所需要的解决方案。他们重新装饰了我的卧室，将墙壁刷成明亮的草绿色，把我的床单也换成了“更容易给人以积极情绪的”鹅黄和粉红。好像长此以往我的问题就会得到解决，我的噩梦就会消失。因为他们不相信我，不相信我所说的话——一个十来岁女孩的话，有什么可信度呢？也许我那时还不到十岁。不管是我的自我保护机制的作用，还是因为整件事过于久远，每当我回忆起来，许多细节都模模糊糊，确实有种仿佛是梦一样的错觉。但我知道一切真实发生过，我并不是在做梦。到我年龄长到足以理性地看待这件事并加以分析之后，我或多或少理解了我父母的思维方式，明白他们为何对我的恐惧不当一回事，但我仍然有一部分对此感到愤怒，以及对我的父母产生轻微的不信任感。但我也明白，在这件事里指责他们的不作为多多少少是苛责。在我成长的过程中，他们给了我他们能提供的一切。

我的窗口有恶魔。我告诉他们。但是，在他们看来，毕竟什么事也没有发生——没有 _真正_ 发生在我们一家身上，因此他们自然而然地觉得这一切不过是我的想象，因为周日去教堂的时候，我将神父的布道过于字面意义上地理解和接受了。 _当神父说魔鬼行走于我们之中的时候，他并不真的是那个意思。他们向我解释道，他说的是人心的恶，有许多人，虽然他们外表看不出来，可是却做着恶魔一样的事情_ **。** 而我解释说不是那样的，因为他们不相信我而几乎哭出来，又急，又怕。孩童所理解的东西比我们以为的多得多，而成人时常忽略这一点。我确确实实看到了恶魔。我向他们描述恶魔的样子。他就在我的窗外。

他在哪里呢？他们笑着，安抚我，拉开了窗帘。

窗外，除了街对面的楼房和一小片天空，空无一物。

看吧，什么也没有，没有什么好害怕的。

可我却将头更缩进了被窝里，不说话了。我的父母叹一口气，摸摸我的额头，觉得这事尚需时间，强求不来，只好替我又拉上了窗帘。我听见他们隔着门的小声交谈，这孩子成长过程着实诸多波折，怕是注定了的。

可是那天我确确实实看到了恶魔的脸。他在深夜出现在我的窗外。一张怪异的、扭曲的脸，从黑暗里毫无征兆地浮现。一只手贴上玻璃没有发出声音。他的眼睛好像故事里那样发着光。他的额头上没有长角，但有一圈圈圆形的图案，中心还有个十字，像个靶子。他裂开嘴，对我笑了起来。

我的心猛的跳动了一下。我拉起被子盖过头顶，紧紧闭上眼睛，感觉胸腔里持续急速地跳动着。妈妈，爸爸，救救我，救救我。我在心里不断地默念着，一遍又一遍。他在外面，他在外面！他要来抓我、要来伤害我了！我应该大喊，应该冲出被窝，去寻求父母的怀抱，可是恐惧控制了我的四肢，扼住了我的喉咙。我无法动弹也无法出声。我好害怕。我好害怕。黑暗里，被窝中只能听到我自己的呼吸和心跳。呼哧、呼哧，扑通、扑通，而恶魔悄无声息。也许这时他已经打开窗户跨过窗台，进到我的房间里来了。也许这时他已经一只手放在我的床头，下一刻马上就要拉开我的被子。他扭曲的笑脸对着我。我感到一阵眩晕，泪水溢出眼角。

马特叔叔，救救我。

我蜷缩在被窝里，紧紧闭着眼睛、捂着耳朵，不知过了多久，只觉得全身是汗，四肢好像又能动弹了。不要去看，不要去看！我对自己说，我害怕那张脸。我害怕我还会看到那张脸，仍然在窗外原先的位置，对我露出恐怖的笑容，我更怕他已经进到房间里来，正注视着我。可我还是将被子拉下了一点点，脑袋小心翼翼地探出了被窝。

我睁开了双眼。

房间里只有我一人。窗外又恢复了黑沉沉的夜色。恶魔消失了。

可是我真的看到了他。

是的，你确实看到了他。马特回应我说。你没有撒谎。

马特叔叔是我的朋友。他是一个特殊的朋友，因为我并不总能看到他，但我能感受到他的存在。在我很小很小的时候，我还能看见他。他会到我们住的房子来看望我。只是后来，他渐渐地不来了，但我需要他时，他会对我说话。在我的想象里，他是一个面目模糊的高个子男人，总是穿着一身很别致的衣服（我后来知道那叫做西装）。他随身带着一根棍子，可以折叠成短短的一截。当我问起时，他解释道，这能帮助他走路。

可是你为什么需要它帮助你走路？我问道。我觉得你看起来自己就走得挺好的，和我没什么不一样。

马特蹲在我面前，所以我不用仰起头看他。对我来说他个子太高了。他的五官仍然很模糊，可是我知道他笑了起来。

你发现我的秘密啦，他说，替我保密，好吗？这是只有我们两人知道的事。

*

_**影印材料：一页练习簿上的作文** _

_**我的朋友** _

_**马特叔叔是我的朋友。我叫他马特，尽管他真正的名字是马修，我的妈妈叫他默多克先生。有时我觉得人们忘记了他真正的名字，那一定很早（糟）糕。但他看起来并不介意。** _

_**马特是我的朋友，因为他会到我家里来看我。他很高，但他和我说话时总是吞（蹲）下来，所以我不用一直仰着头看他。那总是让我的脖子很类（累）。他似乎不觉得和我说话很无聊。我发现很多大人觉得和我说话很无聊。过了一会儿之后他们就不再真的听你说话了。但马特不那么做。** _

_**当我问马特他做什么的时候，他告诉我他抓坏人。我以为是和金（警）察一样，但他说和那不一样。坏人被抓住的方式不止一种。有时候，人们做很坏很坏的事情，但其他人意识不到他们真的很坏，他们会试图逃兑（脱）。这时候马特就会抓住他们。对我来说有点负（复）杂。但我知道的是马特在为这个世界做好事。他是一个好人。等我长大了我想成为一个像他一样的人。** _

*

但一切并没有像我父母所期望地那样变好。窗外恶魔的脸潜进我的梦里，钻进了我的脑子里，尽管他再也没有出现过。渐渐地，我在街上的每一块窗口里看见他咧开的嘴角，在每一片阴影里察觉到他的存在，他发着光的不详的眼睛，他额头上的圆圈和十字。他不出声，只是潜伏着，等待着，在出其不意地时候从藏身的角落里跳出来，对我露出扭曲的笑容。有时我甚至恐惧于去学校，因为我感到只有家里是唯一安全的地方。而另一些时候，即便紧拉着窗帘我也夜不能寐。他躲藏在我的床底，在我卧室角落的黑暗里。闭上眼，他从噩梦里伸出手抓住我；睁开眼，窗外掠过的每一道风、每一片影都是他的身形。

他来抓我了，他来抓我了！我哭喊着。

在周日，有些时候，我的父母会带我去一家教堂。我们坐在一排一排的长凳上，有个穿黑衣服的男人会站在一个高高的台子前对我们说话，我的父母叫他神父，他们让我也叫他神父（father），尽管他并不是我的父亲（father）。有些周末我坐在那里时会想为什么还不结束。我在凳子上扭动起来，小声问我的父母能不能回家，但这是为数不多他们会神色严厉地制止我的时候。我只好拼命忍耐着，坐在凳子上东张西望。有时候，我会看到另外一个男人坐在另外一条长凳上。他戴着红色的眼镜。我觉得他和我的马特叔叔很像，尽管我从来没有和他说过话。

等到一切结束，我的父母牵着我走近教坛。神父……我的母亲开口说道，我的女儿说她被恶魔困扰。

神父仔细地打量着我。“说出你的烦恼吧，孩子。”

尽管这个时候我已经十分清楚，我的父母并不真正相信我的话，我还是告诉了他所发生的一切。在我卧室的窗外出现的恶魔，他有着怎样一张脸。“世上真的有魔鬼存在吗，神父？”说到最后的时候，我问道。

“魔鬼有许多形态……”神父说道。

我立刻便知道，他也并不相信我。成人时常忘记，孩童所能感知到的东西比我们意识到的更多。尽管如此，我还是听着他耐心地、循循善诱地向我解释了许多。魔鬼引诱世人，窥探着我们心灵脆弱的时刻，伺机而入，唯有主的指引能帮助我们抵挡诱惑。我一直抬着头望他，望得我脖子也酸了。

“主祝福着你，爱着你。”神父对我说，“无需担忧，魔鬼无法伤害你。”

可是，他难道不是已经在伤害我了吗？我记得那天晚上的事情。我躺在床上，缩在被窝里，睁大眼睛望着窗口。窗帘拉着，却无法阻挡我的恐惧。我既害怕看到他，又害怕他在我没有留意的时刻出现，无声地潜进我的房间。也许这一夜他也不会出现，而我持续睁着眼睛，直到我也许因为过于疲惫而睡着，并且希望那恶魔的脸不要在噩梦里继续纠缠我。

有人轻轻地，敲了敲窗户。

是恶魔！他来了！

马特叔叔，救救我！

起初我以为我听错了。上一次出现的时候，魔鬼并没有通告。可像是在请求我的允许一样，窗外那人再一次地，轻轻敲了敲窗户。

我的心像是要跳出胸口。但凭着一股我无法解释的力量，我起身下床，走过去将窗帘拉开了一条缝。

我将再次看到恶魔……

窗外确实有一张脸，然而却不是那个恶魔。

窗外是一张人类的脸，一张我所遗忘了却仍然十分熟悉的脸。一张我知道的脸。他果然在我需要时出现了。尽管他的面目在我的记忆里最终变得模糊起来，成为我想象的造物，然而我再次看到他时，便认出来了。

他垂着眼睛，蹲在我的窗外，像过去许多次他曾和我说话时所做的那样，尽管他并没有穿着他往常的那身衣服，而是一身鲜艳的红色。

我打开了窗户。这是在我那段仿佛梦一样的记忆里，我和他的对话。

“你没有带你的棍子！”我说，“我早就知道你没有它也能走得挺好。”

他笑了起来。“但是我带了别的。”他给我看他绑在他大腿上的一对小棍子。

“它们是做什么的？”我问。

“能帮助我抓坏人。”

“我好害怕，”我说，“我一直，好害怕……”

“我知道。”

“我看见了恶魔，就在这扇窗户外面。他好可怕……”

“我知道。”他柔声说，“我知道你说的是真的。我知道你很害怕。”

听见他的声音我忽然有点想哭。“那一切是真的吗？”不知为何，对着他，我忽然怀疑起来了。“这世上真的有恶魔吗？”

在回答我之前，他沉默了一会儿。和我说话的时候，他的眼睛一直看着下方的某个点。或许说“看”不太准确。他的眼睛和别人不太一样，但我早就知道了的。而且，即便并没有在“看”着我，他也在听我说话。他总是 **真的** 听到我说的话。

“是有的。”他说，“这世界上有恶魔，但是，也有赶跑恶魔的人……你窗口的恶魔，已经被我赶跑了。现在，你每天晚上可以安心入睡，因为有我守护你。”

“你现在安全了，凯伦。”

他抬起手臂，我才注意到他手里有一只同样也是红色的面罩。他戴上了那只面罩，遮住了他的大半张脸。红色的，额头上有一对尖角，像故事里的恶魔一样。

他纵身跃下，我轻声惊呼——但他并没有像我害怕的那样坠落下去。红色的身影轻巧地跃起，姿态优美之极，消失在我窗口的夜色里。

自此，恶魔的脸不再纠缠我了。

*

_**影印资料：一份过时的新闻剪报** _

_**号角日报 X年X月X日** _

_**哀恸天使** _

_**电台主播凯伦·佩吉在内十二人死于庇护所屠杀** _

_**本·尤里克独家报道** _

_**……** _

_**影印资料：一份收养证明** _

_**收养证明** _

_**兹证明** _

_ **凯伦 （姓氏不详）** **即日起由** **威廉姆森家庭** **正式收养，并且享有其子嗣的一切权利。** _

_**收养日期：** **X年X月X日** _

_**签名 父亲** **亚历克斯·威廉姆森** **母亲** **琳达·威廉姆森** _

*

若干年后，我终于明白了那时发生了什么，包括我当时所意识到的和没有意识到的事情，并且不禁为我的家庭逃过靶眼的屠杀而感到庆幸。但我明白这不是侥幸——有一名红色的恶魔，每天晚上都守护着这个城市。

我后来又见过他一次。那时，那场轰动整个纽约州的对“惩罚者”弗兰克·卡索的世纪审判刚刚落幕，出乎所有人意料，马特·默多克出庭为惩罚者辩护，反对检察官一方提出的死刑裁决。

我出席旁听了最后一天的庭审，听到他所做的总结陈词。他同我想象中的十分相仿，又有点儿不同。我仍能从那张戴着红色墨镜的脸上认出成为了我幼时的想象朋友、曾给予我安慰的面目模糊的男人，只是岁月毕竟在他脸上留下了一些印痕。他的鬓角有些斑驳，并且神色之间时而透出一股疲惫的气息来。但作为律师，连我也能看出来他仍然十分锐利，尽管他看上去是如此温和无害，而且，他还是个盲人。

“女士们先生们，我并非要说服你们，我的客户清白无辜。他犯下了他的罪行，因为他错误地认为他能够决定他人的罪与罚并加以处决，而那并不是他的权力。但是，界定生与死的权力同样不是属于我们的。我的客户会面对他的终极审判，但不是今天。今天，在这座法庭之上，他会得到一场公正的判决，人性的法庭所能提供的公正判决——”

坐在辩护席上的被告弗兰克·卡索几乎全程注视着默多克。他好像并不十分在乎自己到底会得到怎样的判决，对这整场他作为主角的审判仿佛兴趣缺缺，只是一直目不转睛地盯着为他辩护的那名律师。

我在庭审次日踏入了尼尔森与默多克律师事务所，前台的助理小姐告诉我默多克先生正在办公室里等我。我推开门，走进默多克的办公室，他从桌子上抬起头，朝我礼貌而客套地微笑着：“威廉姆森小姐，请坐，我能为你提供什么帮助？”

我在他对面的沙发上坐下，盯着他看了好一会儿。他任由我瞧着。

“我想谢谢你，默多克先生。”我说，“谢谢你……救过我，和我的家人。尽管……尽管那已经是很久以前的事了。”

“威廉姆森小姐，”他温和地说，“恐怕你将我认错成别的人了。”

我熟悉这套说辞。我读过过去关于他的我能找到的所有报道。又或许他并没有意识到我是谁，又或许他真的忘记了，我无从得知。

但是，我还是接着说道：

“我小时候见过你……你后来不再来看我们了，”我顿了顿，“是因为，我的存在提醒你……所发生的一切吗？还是因为……你担心关于你的那些媒体热度……会影响到我们？”

“像我说的，”他仍然滴水不漏地答道，“恐怕你将我认错成别的人了。”

至少，我前来说了我想说的、我应该说的话。我起身告别，心里有股既尴尬又难过的情绪，甚至有一点希望我从来没到这里来过。但无论如何，他值得我的道谢和感激，即便他并不需要。

在我走出他的办公室时，我听到他在我身后说道：“你的存在拯救了某人，你要始终相信这一点，凯伦。”

窗外，街道上某处传来碰撞和喊叫的声音。我转过身去，办公室里空无一人。一个红色的身影轻巧一跃，消失在窗口。

*注：按照漫画v5的设定，《守护恶魔》之后律师放弃了宗教信仰，再也没去过教堂；而收养婴儿的年轻夫妇来自新泽西州而不是夜魔侠活跃的纽约城。这里就当我篡改了吧（什么


End file.
